Prodigio Imperfecta
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Para todos en Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer es la estudiante prodigio que quisieran ser, aun si nadie sabe el secreto que oculta tras su perfección. Unas simples palabras pueden cambiar a un corazón y Sunset sabe que es incorrecto, pero no le importa. Después de todo…una prodigio puede ser imperfecta también.


**Nombre:** "Prodigio Imperfecta"

 **Pareja:** Sunset Shimmer x Lillian Midnight (OC)

 **Género:** Romance, escolar, AU

 **Sinopsis:** Para todos en Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer es la estudiante prodigio que quisieran ser, aun si nadie sabe el secreto que oculta tras su perfección. Unas simples palabras pueden cambiar a un corazón y Sunset sabe que es incorrecto, pero no le importa. Después de todo…una prodigio puede ser imperfecta también.

 **Advertencias:** Relación chicaxchica, si no gustas este género te invito a no leer (aunque no será nada explícito o fuerte).

* * *

 **-PRODIGIO IMPERFECTA-**

Es un día normal en Canterlot High, todos caminan por los pasillos dirigiéndose a sus salones de clases para comenzar su rutina escolar de ese día. Bajando los escalones de la biblioteca va una chica de cabello ondulado rojo con rayos dorados, sus ojos son de color cian claro, su piel es de color levemente amarillenta y tiene una sonrisa radiante. Era una joven hermosa de apariencia noble que destacaba dondequiera que fuera por su figura marcada y su belleza, tenía un porte lleno de elegancia y clase, su caminar era lento y refinado, caminaba con la frente en alto demostrado su seguridad en sí misma, no había nadie que se comparara con ella.

Era el segundo año que la pelirroja pasaba en Canterlot High, y desde el año pasado se había ganado el título de la Wonderbolt prodigio, no solo por su belleza incomparable, sino también su inteligencia y destreza. Siempre tenía las calificaciones más altas en todas sus materias, era la mejor en cada deporte que se practicaba en la escuela y sin duda tenía un talento especial para aprender con rapidez y eficacia cosas nuevas. Sunset Shimmer era sin duda la alumna ejemplar que todos querían ser.

-Qué envidia me das, querida. – Dijo Rarity caminando a un lado de Sunset Shimmer. – No importa a dónde vayas, siempre tienes la atención de todos. –

-Vamos Rarity, eso no es cierto. – Dijo Sunset sonriéndole sutilmente a la chica de cabello violeta.

-No seas modesta, Sunset. – Intervino Applejack apuntando al grupo de alumnos que las veían desde el otro lado de las escaleras. – Sabes bien que todos ellos solo están esperando a que pases por ahí. –

-Eso no significa nada, tal vez estén esperando a Rarity. – Respondió Sunset mirando a Applejack.

-Típico de ti. – Dijo Rainbow Dash soltando una risita. – Pero es bueno que seas modesta y no toda una creída. –

-Sí, por eso todos te aprecian. – Apoyó Fluttershy caminando atrás junto a Rainbow Dash.

-Gracias por sus palabras, las aprecio mucho. – Dijo Sunset dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-Pero es enserio, que envidia no das. – Agregó Twilight caminando al frente junto a Pinkie Pie. – No solo destacas por tu gran aura, sino que eres toda una prodigio, ¡puedes hacer todo! –

-Sunset Shimmer es lo que llamaríamos "una prodigio perfecta". – Apoyó Pinkie Pie saltando por los escalones.

-Vamos, no digan eso, no soy perfecta. – Dijo Sunset desviando la mirada apenada.

-Por favor Sunset, todas reconocemos que lo eres. – Dijo Rainbow mirándola. – No tienes ni un solo defecto. –

-Harán que me apene. – Dijo Sunset sonriendo levemente nerviosa, haciendo que todas soltaran una carcajada. La pelirroja levantó la vista y casualmente terminó cruzando miradas con una chica de cabello ondulado azul con mechones plateados, ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos hasta que la peliazul pasó al lado de ellas, bajando las escaleras y perdiéndose entre los pasillos del primer piso.

Aquella chica peliazul tenía ojos de color cian y piel ligeramente azulada, aunque su cuerpo no estaba muy marcado era linda, pero a diferencia de Sunset Shimmer, ella no destacaría dentro de un grupo de personas. No era muy buena en sus estudios ni en muchos deportes, era torpe para caminar y siempre estaba sola. Ella era todo lo contrario a Sunset: tímida, insegura, torpe y descuidada. A pesar de que era educada al hablar, no podía llamarse una chica con clase, y debido a su personalidad muchos no conocían siquiera su nombre, ya que no era nadie especial.

Aun así, para Sunset, aquella chica era única y especial.

-Bien, abran su libro en la página 154. – Dijo la profesora comenzando a anotar en el pizarrón las instrucciones y el trabajo.

Todos estaban concentrados en la explicación de la profesora, todos excepto una persona. Sunset tenía su mejilla recargada en la palma de su mano con una expresión de ligero aburrimiento, buscó con la mirada algo que la entretuviera, y curiosamente terminó mirando a la chica de cabello azul de antes. La joven se sentaba en la fila junto a la pared, en el quinto asiento, exactamente justo al lado de la ventana. Sunset tenía una buena vista a su lugar ya que se sentaba justo en el centro del aula.

A decir verdad, Sunset no sabía mucho sobre aquella extraña chica, la había conocido tiempo atrás, pero nunca habían sido amigas en realidad. Solo compartían algunas clases juntas y habían sido escasas las ocasiones en las que cruzaron palabras, pero se había vuelto una costumbre que cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos u otros lugares siempre cruzaban la mirada por unos momentos. Al principio era algo raro para ambas, pero después simplemente se acostumbraron.

Aunque para muchos aquella chica no era más que una alumna normal, para Sunset Shimmer la realidad era otra. Aquella joven representaba más que una adolescente común, era alguien que sin duda la pelirroja jamás llegaría a olvidar. Sunset desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando notó que la peliazul se giró a verla y su corazón se aceleró de pronto con solo pensar en que aquella chica había notado que la observaba fijamente. Los latidos de la pelirroja aumentaron considerablemente cuando notó que inconscientemente había anotado el nombre de la peliazul en su cuaderno: _Lillian Midnight._

 _-"¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?!"_ – Pensó alarmada Sunset borrando aquél escrito de su cuaderno esperando que nadie lo hubiera visto. – _"¿Por qué escribí su nombre…?" –_ Se preguntó mentalmente mirando de reojo nuevamente a Lillian.

Sí…Sunset jamás olvidaría aquél día. El día en que conoció a Lillian y habló con ella por primera vez…

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _Sunset Shimmer recorría el pasillo principal de Canterlot High en compañía de la directora Celestia y de la sub-directora Luna, ambas se encontraban explicándole las reglas mientras le daban un recorrido por la institución._

 _-Este es tu horario y el número de tu casillero. – Dijo Luna entregándole un papel a Sunset._

 _-Si tienes alguna pregunta, nuestras oficinas siempre están abiertas. – Agregó Celestia sonriéndole a Sunset Shimmer._

 _-Sí, gracias. – Dijo Sunset con sinceridad tomando el papel._

 _-Entonces ve a instalarte, estaremos aquí si necesitas algo. – Dijo Luna entrando junto a Celestia a la dirección._

 _Sunset soltó un suspiro y se giró al pasillo para ubicarse, miró detenidamente el papel en sus manos y comenzó a caminar para buscar su casillero._

 _-¿Sabes? Escuché que la chica nueva fue expulsada de su escuela anterior por buscapleitos. – Dijo una chica mirando de reojo a Sunset Shimmer._

 _-Eh, ¿de verdad? – Preguntó otra chica._

 _-Sí, sí. – Respondió la estudiante sin dejar de ver a Sunset._

 _-Oí que todos le temían porque era muy agresiva y malvada. –_

 _-Yo escuché que lastimó a una chica que cometía con ella por la corona de princesa estudiantil. –_

 _-¿Enserio? Si parece una buena persona… -_

 _-Dicen que aparenta ser inocente y buena, pero que cuando menos te lo espera te apuñala por la espalda. –_

 _-Qué miedo, será mejor evitarla. –_

 _-Sí, pienso lo mismo. –_

 _-Ah… - Suspiró Sunset bajando la mirada. – No sabía que los rumores ya habían llegado hasta aquí… - Murmuró la pelirroja para sí misma._

 _A decir verdad, los rumores eran ciertos. Había llegado a ser una mala persona en su escuela anterior, trataba mal a todos y no había un solo alumno que no le temiese. Al principio ella lo disfrutaba, pero al darse cuenta de lo sola que estaba quiso cambiar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues nadie la perdonó jamás, al contrario, comenzaron a tomar venganza de todo lo que ella les había hecho en el pasado. Al principio fueron simples bromas, pero con el tiempo las agresiones comenzaron a empeorar, hasta que Sunset no lo soportó más y terminó cambiándose de escuela para tener un nuevo comienzo._

 _Lamentablemente no fue lo que esperaba._

 _Sunset detuvo su andar al darse cuenta que se había perdido por estar divagando en sus pensamientos, intentó pedirle ayuda a alguno de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, pero todos la ignoraban._

 _-Disculpa. – Dijo una voz femenina llamando la atención de Sunset. – Eres la alumna nueva ¿cierto? –_

 _-¿Eh? Sí… - Asintió Sunset sorprendida de que aquella chica se acercara a hablarle._

 _-¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó amablemente._

 _-¿Eh? – Murmuró sorprendida. - ¿Tú…no me tienes miedo? – Preguntó confundida._

 _-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué habría de temerte? – Preguntó mirándola confundida._

 _-Bueno…todos me han estado evitando desde que llegué. – Dijo desviando la mirada._

 _-Ah, eso es por los rumores. – Dijo la chica mirándola._

 _-¿Tú también los escuchaste? – Preguntó Sunset._

 _-Sí. – Asintió la chica._

 _-¿Y por qué no me evitas como los demás? – Preguntó sin entender la tranquilidad de aquella extraña chica._

 _-Bueno, no creo mucho en los rumores. – Respondió con sinceridad. – Y aunque fueran ciertos, no veo que seas una mala persona. –_

 _-¿Nunca te han dicho que las apariencias engañan? – Preguntó Sunset._

 _-Sí, pero también me han dicho que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, o en tu caso, por su pasado. – Explicó la chica sonriéndole. – Además, yo tengo la creencia de que todos pueden cambiar y por eso siempre debemos darles una segunda oportunidad. –_

 _Sunset se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, era la primera persona que creía en su cambio, la primera que creía en ella. Pero lo que más la impactaba era la sonrisa natural que la chica le dedicaba mientras hablaba con toda sinceridad._

 _-Gracias. – Dijo Sunset sonriéndole. – Eres la primera persona que habla conmigo después de lo que hice en Crystal High. –_

 _-¿Enserio? – Preguntó sorprendida._

 _-Sí, a pesar de que cambié, todos me han estado evitando. – Respondió Sunset. – Por eso me cambié de escuela, pero sucedió lo mismo…eres la primera en creer en mí. –_

 _-No te preocupes. – Dijo la chica tomándola de las manos. – Estoy segura de que todos te aceptarán si muestras tu nueva yo. –_

 _-¿Lo dices enserio? – Preguntó Sunset._

 _-Sí. – Asintió la chica sonriéndole._

 _-Gracias. – Dijo regresándole la sonrisa. – Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –_

 _-Lillian. – Respondió mirándola. – Lillian Midnight. –_

 _-Lillian ¿eh?_ _Es un nombre lindo. – Dijo Sunset. – Yo soy Sunset Shimmer. –_

 _-¿Eh? Tú también tienes un nombre muy bonito, Sunset. – Dijo sonriéndole._

 _-Gracias. – Respondió la pelirroja. – Lillian, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar mi casillero? –_

 _-Seguro. – Respondió Lillian mirando el papel de Sunset. – Bien, sígueme. – Dijo comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, siendo seguida por la pelirroja._

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

Sunset sonrió ante aquél recuerdo, a pesar de que no volvieron a hablar después de ese día (salvo unas cuántas ocasiones) ella simplemente jamás olvidó aquél gesto amable de Lillian. El tiempo había volado y antes de que Sunset lo notara el timbre de cambio de clase había sonado, todos recogieron sus cosas para dirigirse a su siguiente salón. La pelirroja caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó a Lillian y accidentalmente terminó chocando con ella, la peliazul estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero los buenos reflejos de Sunset Shimmer le permitieron tomarla de la muñeca para jalarla hasta ella, abrazándola de la cintura mientras la aferraba a su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sunset preocupada. - ¿Te hiciste daño? –

-¿Eh? N-No… - Respondió Lillian sonrojándose repentinamente, la peliazul dio un salto casi imprescindible y se separó rápidamente de Sunset. – ¡L-Lo siento, fue mi culpa! –

-No, fue mía, no vi por dónde iba. – Dijo Sunset sonriéndole. – Además, estoy feliz de saber que estás bien. –

Lillian se quedó mirando fijamente a Sunset con asombro y admiración en su rostro, la pelirroja se sorprendió de aquella reacción al mismo tiempo que su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rosado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Sunset mirando a Lillian, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

-¡Ah! No, nada… - Respondió Lillian sacudiendo su cabeza. – Es solo que recién me di cuenta de que realmente eres muy amable como todos dicen. –

-¿Uh? – Murmuró Sunset sorprendida de aquellas palabras. – Gracias, es algo que aprendí de ti. –

-¿Eh? ¿De mí? – Preguntó Lillian confundida.

Sunset asintió lentamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa gentil. - ¿Lo olvidaste? Cuando llegué a esta escuela no había nadie que se acercara a mí, fuiste la primera persona que me habló. –

-Nunca podría olvidarlo. – Respondió Lillian bajando la mirada mientras sonreía. – Sabía que no eras la chica de los rumores, ahora eres como una princesa, amable, hermosa, gentil, amada por todos…eres toda una prodigio perfecta. –

-Te equivocas, no soy perfecta. – Interrumpió Sunset desviando su mirada.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Eres buena en todo, inteligente, elegante, radiante, amable, hermosa, segura de ti misma. – Agregó Lillian mirándola. – Eres toda una prodigio perfecta, no tienes ningún defecto. –

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? – Preguntó Sunset mirando a Lillian.

-¿Eh? Bu-Bueno… - Murmuró Lillian desviando la mirada sonrojada. – Yo pienso…que eres increíble. –

-Lillian… - Murmuró Sunset sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Qué esperas, Sunset? ¡Llegarás tarde a la siguiente clase! – Exclamó Applejack detrás de Lillian rompiendo el momento.

-¡Ah! Es cierto, tengo que irme. – Dijo Lillian mirando a Sunset. – Gracias por salvarme, con su permiso. –Se despidió comenzando a correr por el pasillo al lado opuesto que Applejack.

-¡Espera! – Exclamó Sunset viéndola irse.

-¡No tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos o tendremos falta! – Dijo Applejack tomando a Sunset de la mano, comenzando a correr al lado opuesto por el que se había ido Lillian mientras jalaba a Sunset con ella.

-Pero yo… - Murmuró Sunset, pero era demasiado tarde.

Sunset Shimmer suspiró resignada y siguió a Applejack hasta el salón de clase, por suerte habían logrado llegar antes de la profesora, así que ambas se dirigieron a sus asientos y sacaron sus cuadernos. La profesora llegó unos momentos después y comenzó la clase, sin embargo la pelirroja seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Había algo en su corazón que la inquietaba, un sentimiento extraño que provocaba que sus latidos se aceleraran, que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que un cosquilleo se sintiera en su estómago. Todos esos sentimientos que la llenaban eran nuevos para ella, pero Sunset ese día se dio cuenta de que aparecían solamente cuando estaba cerca de Lillian.

 _"Te gusta"_ fue el pensamiento que pasó por su mente, Sunset se exaltó ante aquello mientras sus mejillas levemente se sonrojaban. Finalmente todo encajaba para ella. _"Ya lo sabía…"_ pensó la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos, a decir verdad ella siempre lo había sabido. Desde aquél día en que conoció a Lillian y sintió la calidez de ser aceptada por alguien algo dentro de su ser había cambiado, la sonrisa que la peliazul le obsequió esa vez causó que dentro de su corazón se encendiera una llama que jamás había sido encendida. _"Fui feliz…"_ pensó esbozando una leve sonrisa, al fin todas sus dudas se habían aclarado.

-¿Te sientes bien, amiga? – Preguntó en un susurro Rainbow Dash sentada a un lado de Sunset.

-Mejor que nunca, Rainbow Dash. – Respondió Sunset sonriéndole. – Mejor que nunca. –

Ambas chicas continuaron con su clase normalmente, cuando el timbre finalmente sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se reunieron afuera del salón donde estaban Sunset, Applejack y Rainbow Dash para ir juntas a comer.

-Vamos Sunset, nos están esperando. – Dijo Applejack a un lado de Sunset.

-Lo lamento chicas, pero no iré co ustedes. – Dijo Sunset disculpándose con las 6. – Tengo algo importante qué hacer. –

-¿Algo importante? – Preguntó Rarity confundida.

-De acuerdo, buena suerte. – Dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

-Gracias. – Respondió Sunset tomando su mochila y comenzando a correr por los pasillos buscando a cierta chica. Todos la miraban sorprendidos, era raro verla correr por los pasillos y resultaba todavía más extraño al verla hacerlo con tal desesperación y necesidad. – _"Lillian…Lillian…Lillian…" –_ Se repetía mentalmente buscando a la peliazul y sonrió al divisarla en el corredor principal de la escuela. - ¡Lillian! – La llamó con fuerza.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida Lillian girándose al origen de la voz que la había llamado. - ¿Sunset Shimmer? –

-¡Lillian! – Repitió Sunset parándose frente a ella mientras se sostenía de sus rodillas, estaba jadeando del cansancio y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

-¿Q-Qué sucede, Sunset? – Preguntó Lillian confundida de su apariencia. - ¿Por qué corrías así? –

-Necesito decirte algo. – Respondió Sunset reincorporándose.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó más confundida que antes.

-Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que algo dentro de mí había cambiado el día que llegué a esta escuela, ahora sé por qué fue. – Explicó sonriéndole con dulzura, era una sonrisa que Lillian jamás había visto. – Lillian, me gustas mucho. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Lillian sonrojándose. - ¿Q-Qué dijiste…Sunset…? –

-Siempre me has gustado mucho, Lillian. – Repitió Sunset mirándola. – Desde que te conocí. –

Toda la gente alrededor clavó su mirada en ambas chicas, simplemente nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar, ni siquiera la misma Lillian. ¿Reamente podía ser cierto? ¿La chica que todos llamaban "la prodigo perfecta" siempre estuvo enamorada de una chica de la que muchos no sabían nada? ¿El rival eterno de todos los que deseaban estar con Sunset Shimmer…había sido una chica todo este tiempo?

-No, eso no puede ser, Sunset. – Dijo Lillian desviando la mirada. – A alguien como tú no puede gustarle alguien como yo. –

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Sunset sin apartar su vista de Lillian.

-Porque eres alguien especial. – Respondió la peliazul sin verla. – Eres increíble y todos te quieren, si te quedas conmigo…arruinarás tu perfecta imagen, por eso… –

-Lillian. – Interrumpió Sunset ganándose la mirada de la chica. – Quiero que entiendas algo. –

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó confundida Lillian.

-No soy perfecta. – Respondió Sunset sonriéndole. – Todos me llaman "prodigio perfecta", pero no lo soy, nadie es perfecto. –

-Pero tú… -

-Me enamoré de una chica. – Interrumpió Sunset nuevamente. – Si eso es malo, entonces significa que al igual que todos tengo defectos. – Dijo tocando sutilmente a Lillian en la mejilla. – Quiero estar contigo, conversar contigo, poder tomar tu mano, abrazarte…besarte. –

-Sunset… - Murmuró Lillian sonrojándose.

-¿Ves? Yo también tengo defectos. – Dijo Sunset recargando su frente en la de Lillian mientras sonreía, tuvo que inclinarse levemente ya que la peliazul era un poco más baja que ella. – Si puedo estar contigo…si tú pudieras quererme de la misma manera en que yo te quiero…entonces no me molestaría ser una prodigio imperfecta. –

-¿Lo dices enserio…? – Murmuró Lillian bajando la mirada.

-Sí, enserio. – Respondió Sunset.

-¿No te molesta lo que todos piensen? – Preguntó la peliazul.

-Todos nos están viendo en este momento. – Respondió Sunset con una ligera risita. - ¿Aun así haces esa pregunta? –

-Lo siento… - Se disculpó Lillian sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba. – Entonces… ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias por lo que acabas de decir? –

-Sí, no tengo nada de que arrepentirme. – Respondió Sunset separándose de ella. – Porque todo lo que he dicho es verdad. –

-Sunset… - Murmuró Lillian, la peliazul tomó a la pelirroja de los hombros y en un rápido movimiento la besó en los labios, todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver que Sunset correspondió el beso mientras se sonrojaba. Pasaron pocos segundos para que la chica se separara de la prodigio mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos. – Yo también siempre te he querido, Sunset. –

-Lillian… - Murmuró Sunset sonriendo. – Entonces, ¿aceptas salir conmigo, Lillian? –

-Sí, acepto. – Asintió Lillian sonriéndole.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron con calidez por unos momentos, el timbre de regreso a clases sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus aulas. Sunset y Lillian decidieron no ocultar más sus sentimientos, por lo que se dirigieron a su clase de matemáticas tomadas de las manos, el rostro de ambas estaba inundado de felicidad mientras una sonrisa de alegría lo adornaba. Las personas que las veían caminar por el pasillo se quedaban observándolas sin poder creer lo que estaban mirando…pero eso poco les importaba a ellas, porque estaban dispuestas a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentían una por la otra.

 _Siempre estuve sola, siempre fui rechazada por aquellos a los que traté mal. Sin embargo, hubo una chica que se atrevió a acercarse a mí sin importarle lo que todos decían de mí, la primera persona que creyó en mí, aquella chica que me sonrió con tanta naturalidad fue la primera que tomó mi mano y me enseñó un nuevo mundo, un mundo donde podía encajar…_

 _Ahora puedo demostrarle lo que realmente siento por ella. Sin temor, sin vergüenza, sin miedo a ser rechazada. Porque sé que ella siente por mí lo que yo estoy sintiendo por ella, porque confía en mí y cree en mis palabras, porque ella puede tomar mi mano sin remordimientos y puede sonreírme de una manera que me hace querer estar a su lado por siempre._

 _Quiero amarla hasta el final, porque ella fue quien me enseñó que yo también puedo amar y ser amada. Yo le daré todo de mí sin importar lo que los demás digan de mí. Ya no lo ocultaré más. Le demostraré mí amor a quien creyó en mí, aun si eso me convierte… **en una prodigio imperfecta.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí les dejo un pequeño one-shot de una pareja que me gusta, la razón por la que veo Equestria Girls siempre ha sido Sunset Shimmer, me encantó su personaje desde el primer instante en que la vi, su historia me conmovió, porque logró un cambio radical desde la primer película hasta la última, cambios que siguen dándose conforme siguen saliendo nuevas entregas. Por eso decidí escribir este pequeño OS de mi OC Lillian Midnight con Sunset Shimmer, redactando a Sunset como la chica que siempre fue (la mejor alumna de Celestia antes de Twilight), espero que les haya gustado UvU**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
